


Snape's musings

by Anifan1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anifan1/pseuds/Anifan1
Summary: After the episode in "Snape's Worst Memory" (in the Marauder generation), 15 year old Snape ponders his feelings for Lily. Shakespearian form...kind of. ;) (Originally written right after "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" was released)





	Snape's musings

Snape's Musings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shakespeare's sonnet "What's in a name?" (etc.), nor do I own Snape, Lily, or Harry Potter. Don't sue.

Spoilers, somewhat, for Harry Potter #5. I'm not a Snape/Lily fan, but this idea popped into my head and I thought I might as well see where it goes. Basically, after the chapter "Snape's Worst Memory" (in the Marauder generation), he ponders his feelings for Lily. Rated PG because I'm not sure if mudblood would be considered a curse word.

O Lily, Lily! wherefore art thou Lily?

Deny thy family and refuse thy blood;

Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer see thee as a mudblood.

'Tis but thy blood that is my enemy;

Thou art thyself, though not just a mudblood.

What's a mudblood? it is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, but that which we call blood

Belonging to a man. O, be of the pure blood!

What's in thy blood? that which we call a witch

By any other name would cast good spells;

So Lily would, were she not mudblood call'd,

Retain that sickening blood which causes her

To cast poor spells. Lily, doff thy blood,

And for that "name" which is no part of thee

Take all myself.


End file.
